Lock The Door!
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Bukannya Yoongi yang dapat penghiburan, malah mereka berdua yang dapat objek mainan. BTS. Minyoon. Taegi. PWP.


**Lock The Door!**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

.

 _Dok, dok, dok!_

"Eh, aku boleh pinjam _laptop_ -mu tidak?"

Siang itu jadwal hibernasi Yoongi diganggu. Orang jangkung di depan pintu menggoyang-goyangkan gantungan _flashdisk_ -nya yang berbentuk kucing. Warna emas dan kerincingnya membuat fokus Yoongi teralih. Tahu itu, Taehyung sengaja membuat bunyi kerincingnya makin keras. _Kerincing!_

Katanya dia tak bisa menggunakan _laptop_ -nya sendiri lantaran rusak. Sedang, dia masih punya pekerjaan yang harus dirampungkannya dan langsung dikirim hari itu juga. Yoongi tahu Taehyung punya sambilan. Dia kerja jadi editor di salah satu laman situs fiksi—Ngopingapa dot co. Jujur saja, Yoongi di awal memandang remeh Taehyung. Dari mukanya, dan perilakunya yang tengil itu, tak kelihatan sama sekali kalau dia penulis andal.

"Oh ya, hari ini nilai diumumkan."

 _Krincing!_ Bunyi itu keluar lagi ketika Taehyung mencolokkan _flashdisk-_ nya ke salah satu lubang di sisian _laptop_.

"Hu-um." Yoongi hanya bergumam sambil mencabut sehelai rambut. Gara-gara terlalu sering diwarnai, jadi mudah rontok.

"Sudah lihat?"

"Belum. Kau?"

"Sudah."

Punggung Yoongi merosot. "Aku tak akan tanya nilaimu berapa."

"Ya, tak usahlah. Tapi aku juga dapat nilai D kok, di mata kuliah Kanji dan Bahasa Inggris."

Tak-tik. Taehyung khusyuk mengetik. Dari tempat Yoongi, lelaki itu hanya terlihat punggungnya saja. Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengecek nilainya lewat ponsel. Dia sempat lupa apa kata kunci akunnya, tapi selang beberapa detik, ketika melihat gantungan _flashdisk_ Taehyung, barulah dia ingat lagi—empatkakikucing. Ada was-was ketika laman itu terbuka. Yoongi sudah menyiapkan hati dari jauh-jauh hari, bersiap kalau di semester ini nilainya tak juga membaik. Lagipula dia tak pernah berekspektasi tinggi soal huruf-huruf mutu itu. Dia sadar kapasitas otaknya berapa. Di kelas saja sering menghayalkan lelaki yang bisepnya keras dan dagunya berbulu, jadi mana masuk materi-materi itu?

"Hah."

Taehyung menoleh waktu mendengar ini. _Hah_ itu tak biasa. Bukan _hah_ yang dibuang tapi _hah_ yang ditarik. Karena tak biasa itu pula dia jadi penasaran apa yang terjadi di belakang punggungnya. "Kenapa?"

"Hancur sudah. Aku harus bilang apa pada ibuku?"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi membanting diri. Geleduk kepala membentur lantai itu keras terdengar. Taehyung menyeret bokong untuk dekati temannya yang mengenaskan. Yoongi seperti mau menangis. Dari sini Taehyung tahu kalau yang dibilang hancur itu ya memang hancur.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi bertahanlah."

"Aku ingin kabur saja rasanya."

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya. Ulang mata kuliah itu. Kau harus lulus karena kau sudah memilih kuliah. Jangan kabur."

"Jangan ceramah, aku sakit hati."

Taehyung menyungkurkan kepala ke lantai. Hidung mancungnya terhimpit sedikit. Dia lelah. Yoongi ini bodoh dan sulit dinasehati. Bebal. Belajar semau-mau, giliran mendapat nilai buruk dia sedih.

"Kau mau dihibur?"

Yoongi berguling memunggungi. Dia menggeleng—lebih tepatnya mengusak ke lantai priket. Walau jawabannya begitu Taehyung paham kalau orang yang sedang putus asa seperti Yoongi butuh sesuatu untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Saat itu dia teringat Jimin. Terakhir kali Taehyung sakit hati gara-gara tempat kerja sambilannya bangkrut tanpa meninggalkan honor untuknya, Jimin datang dengan selembar _voucher all you cat eat_ di sebuah restoran ternama.

"Sepertinya aku harus panggil Jimin. Dia lelaki penghibur."

Yoongi menoleh dengan raut jijik. Seingatnya Jimin bukan orang seperti itu. Maksudnya, Yoongi tak mengerti kalau esensi lelaki penghibur bagi dirinya dan Taehyung amat jauh berbeda.

Lantas lelaki gimbal itu menelepon sohibnya. Jimin yang selalu memegang ponsel langsung menjawab. Orang ini cocok jadi admin situs karena selalu merespon cepat.

"Jimin? Aku di apartemen Yoongi. Kemarilah. Dia sedang tak baik gara-gara nilainya."

Yoongi kesal gara-gara omongan Taehyung yang tak disaring sama sekali. Tentu Yoongi malu setengah mati. Mana lagi Jimin itu mahasiswa yang nilainya tak pernah menyentuh huruf C, D atau E sama sekali. Dia dewa, _man._

"Iya, nilainya jelek, kasihan. Aduh! Yoongi! Apa-apaan!"

Tadi bunyi cepret keras Yoongi buat supaya Taehyung tak terlalu jujur bicarakan dirinya. Taehyung yang duduk membungkuk itu celana dalamnya kelihatan dan jadi kesempatan untuk Yoongi menariknya keras-keras. Sebagai peringatan, itu saja.

"Jimin akan ke sini," kata Taehyung selesai menelepon.

Yoongi bersungut tak suka. "Tak usah lah! Aku tak perlu lelaki penghibur itu!"

"Dia mau bawa makanan, jangan ditolak!"

Taehyung menaruh ponselnya asal lantas tiduran lagi dengan serta-merta bersandar di dada Yoongi dan menyamankan diri.

"Minggir, bangsat."

Taehyung mengusakkan muka . "Ahh, empuk—aaw!"

Setelah menjambak rambut gimbal Taehyung, Yoongi berguling dua kali sampai terpojok di sudut ruangan. Dia tak mau berbalik sama sekali. Meringkuk saja di situ seperti kucing. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan Taehyung menambah-nambahi dengan melecehkannya.

 **Lock The Door!**

 _Dok, dok, dok!_

Satu jam berlalu. Tak-tik. Taehyung masih mengetik. Dia tak dengar bunyi ketukan di pintu. Malah Yoongi yang dengar, padahal dia jauh. Dengan malas dia bangun. Dia tak perlu tanya itu siapa, sebab orang di balik pintu memanggil-manggil dengan suara cempreng nan melengking. _"Yoongii, Yoongiii?"_ katanya.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi ketus ketika bertatap muka dengan Jimin di ambang pintu.

"Kau oke? Biarkan aku masuk. Aku bawa ini untukmu, dan Taehyung."

Yoongi melihat ke bawah. Di tangan Jimin ada sejinjingan keresek besar yang dia duga berisikan camilan dan minumannya. Tiba-tiba dia ingat kalau simpanan makanannya menipis di akhir bulan ini, jadi dia sudah jarang cemal-cemil lagi ketika berleha menonton film. Yoongi melotot. Dia melihat bir kalengan di antara bungkus makanan ringan itu. Tanpa bicara apa-apa Yoongi membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan membiarkan Jimin mengikutinya masuk.

"Kau pakai celana dalam segitiga?"

Reflek Yoongi menutupi bokongnya sendiri lantas membalik badan. Mau marah, tapi Jimin bicara lagi.

"Kalau kau mau tanya kenapa aku bertanya—tunggu." Jimin mengawang. Dia merasa salah dengan susunan kalimatnya barusan. "Iya, pokoknya itu karena celana putihmu yang ketat, jadi kelihatan."

Yoongi malu setengah mati. Dia buru-buru merebut keresek Jimin dan berjalan menjauhinya. Sementara, Jimin jalan santai tiada beban. Enak memang jadi orang pintar, pada hari di mana nilai diumumkan, dia tak perlu merasa takut atau was-was sama sekali.

"Aku bawa bir, lho." Jimin duduk di samping Taehyung. Dia melongok layar _laptop._ Taehyung sedang mengedit naskah. Halamannya cuma sedikit, pantas Taehyung nampak tak serius.

"Itu bagus. Nanti kita minum."

Jimin selonjoran. "Yoongi, mau minta es batu. Birnya sudah tak dingin lagi karena lama di atas jok mobilku."

Yoongi mencibir, komat-kamit tak jelas seraya menaruh kereseknya di dekat tembok dan pergi mengambil gelas serta es batu di dapur. Jimin itu seenaknya, tak jauh beda dengan Taehyung. Yang aneh, walau tak suka, Yoongi masih saja mau untuk meladeni mereka.

 ** _Lock The Door!_**

Tiga orang itu menghabiskan cemilannya sambil minum. Sampah plastik dan remah makanan ada di mana-mana. Bir kalengan yang dibawa Jimin tak sedikit, bahkan terlalu banyak. Siang bolong, minum, nikmat sekali hidup mereka.

" _I'm done."_ Taehyung tak sanggup minum lagi. Kaleng itu isinya masih ada separuh, tapi dia sudah enggan. Akhirnya hanya teronggok saja di tepian meja, menunggu disenggol orang. Soal Yoongi, jangan tanya. Dia payah. Minum sedikit kulitnya sudah merah-merah. Minum banyak pikirannya sudah ke awang-awang. Dia tiduran di lantai, telentang. Jika kaleng di meja itu menunggu disenggol, Yoongi seolah menunggu ditindih orang.

"Kalian sudah mabuk? Aduh, aduh... berapa umur kalian, hah? Harusnya makin tua makin bisa minum banyak. Payah." Jimin adalah si dewa dalam segala-gala. Dia bahkan tak terlihat mabuk meski sudah minum berkaleng-kaleng bir.

"Yang aku heran kenapa bir-bir itu tak merusak otakmu, Jim?"

"Ini anugerah dari ilahi. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

"Najis kau, sombong." Taehyung menutup matanya habis mengumpat. "Pusing..."

"Jimin, kau mau apa...?" Yoongi bertanya.

Jimin mengelus rambut Yoongi, lalu membungkuk. Taehyung melihat bagaimana lelaki itu meraup bibir Yoongi dan memakannya. Yoongi yang teler tak protes apa-apa. Tak berdaya. Bibir mereka terlihat basah. Ini disengaja oleh Jimin yang mengeluarkan sedikit air liurnya untuk melicinkan gesekan antara daging kenyal itu. Punya Yoongi tipis, dia merasa kurang melulu. Makanya dia tak henti-hentinya mencium.

"Jim, Jimin." Taehyung menarik baju Jimin dua kali supaya temannya itu berhenti. "Jimin, aku mau."

Bunyi kecup begitu nyaring seperti suara bayi yang menyedot keras dotnya. Jimin akhirnya melepas ciuman itu dan menoleh pada Taehyung. Dagunya terangkat untuk ganti kata tanya apa. Tapi belum sempat menjawab, Jimin sudah menggeser lutut dan membungkuk di atas Taehyung.

"Mmh!"

Lantas mencium.

 _Plak!_ Kepala Jimin ditempeleng ke samping. Ciuman dari bibir tebal itu seketika lepas. Lidah Taehyung nyaris diajak berkelahi tapi untung saja tak jadi. "Bangsat kau, Jimin. Kenapa kau cium aku juga? Kau ini predator, apa?"

"Katanya kau mau?"

"Aku mau mencium Yoongi, kau minggir dan biarkan aku cium dia!"

"Huuh, bicara yang jelas... rugi aku menciummu."

"Siapa yang suruh?!"

Taehyung yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya itu kemudian menelungkup, bertopang badan pada siku yang menekuk. Dia pandangi wajah Yoongi yang lucu. Pipinya merah. Bulu matanya bergerak pelan ketika dia mengerjap dengan malas. Yoongi entah sadar entah tidak.

"Katanya mau cium dia?"

"Sabar. Kau tak tahu caranya menikmati keindahan?"

"Aku tahu. Keindahan seperti ini caranya bukan dipandangi, tapi langsung disentuh." Jimin mengangkat kaki Yoongi ke atas pahanya. Dia mengelus-elus punggung kaki putih itu bolak-balik sambil terkekeh jahil. Kulit Yoongi yang mulus Jimin suka. Jari-jari Yoongi yang panjang itu juga Jimin suka. Dia akan sangat bagus kalau difoto. Kakinya, kakinya saja.

Taehyung mulai beranggapan bahwa Jimin seorang _fetish_ kaki. Kelihatan sekali kalau lelaki itu menikmati kegiatannya mengelus-elus kaki Yoongi. Tanpa mau peduli lagi, Taehyung kembali memandang wajah Yoongi. Dia sentuh pipi itu. Panas. Yoongi pasti kegerahan. Alkohol memang bikin gerah. Bikin tak keruan. Tapi reaksi orang memang berbeda-beda. Kebanyakan jadi suka meracau kalau mabuk. Hanya saja Yoongi, malah seperti orang kena obat bius.

"Yoongi," panggil Taehyung. Hanya mau tahu apa Yoongi telernya separah yang dia kira atau tidak.

"Hemm?" Yoongi menjawab dengan gumaman. Bibir tipisnya yang bergerak mengecap-ngecap air liur itu membuat Taehyung berdahaga. Pelan-pelan dia sentuh bibir bawah Yoongi dengan jarinya. Lembut. Bekas Jimin, memang. Rasanya ingin dia hilangkan bekas kawannya itu dengan ciuman dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Mau cium saja lama."

Taehyung agaknya geram pada Jimin yang melulu berkomentar. Lantas, dia pun melumat bibir Yoongi tanpa ragu lagi. Sensasinya jauh dari yang dia bayangkan. Tak sangka saja kawannya yang pemalas dan berotak tak encer ini punya bibir yang kalau dilumat rasanya sebegini surgawinya. Taehyung memiringkan kepala ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Yoongi supaya ciumannya lebih dalam. Dia mau menyentuh organ tak bertulang di dalam sana. Mau mengajaknya untuk dibelit. Karena ciumannya yang bisa dibilang barbar, mulut Yoongi terbuka lebar otomatis, dan begitu saja Taehyung menemukan lidahnya. Gigi-gigi kecil yang bentuknya rata antara yang depan, taring dan geraham itu sempat Taehyung jilati sekilas sebelum dia memeras saliva di dalam mulut Yoongi.

Mendengar kawan mungilnya yang berambut putih itu melenguh-lenguh, Jimin menatap lapar sekaligus iri. Tapi baru saja dia mau memarahi Taehyung karena sudah mendahuluinya untuk membuat Yoongi bersuara, si gimbal itu mendadak mengangkat kepala dan mundur.

"Lho? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jimin yang heran.

"Aku butuh bernapas. Kau kiraaku punya insang di bawah ketiakku, ha?"

"Hahaha. Ini sangat hebat. Dengan menciumnya saja kuntulmu sudah bangun."

"Berisik, monyet." Taehyung memegangi gundukan di selangkangannya sambil menahan malu. Ya memang, padahal baru saja berciuman. Itu belum kemana-mana. Tapi belut di dalam sana sudah minta masuk goa.

Jimin menyeret lututnya untuk lebih maju lagi. Dia berhenti ketika kaki Yoongi sudah direnggangkannya untuk mengangkang lebar, supaya badannya muat untuk diam di situ. Taehyung memandang jijik pada Jimin yang tiba-tiba senyam-senyum sendiri ketika tangannya menyelap-nyelip di antara lubang robekan celana putih Yoongi. Kawannya ini sangat mesum, pikirnya. Jimin nampak sangat menikmati acara sentah-sentuh itu.

"Kalian ini... mau apa...?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suaranya yang lemah. Jimin suka melihat yang seperti ini. "A-akh! Sakit!"

Taehyung agak kaget waktu Yoongi menjerit. Kepala pirang di paha itu rupanya meninggalkan warna kemerahan yang berbekas banyak. "Jimin, kau menggigitnya?"

"Ini tanda cinta."

"Kau cinta dia?"

"Bisa jadi. Kau bagaimana?"

Taehyung diam, mendengung. Bingung juga. Selama ini dia hanya menganggap hubungannya dan Yoongi sekadar teman biasa. Teman yang sering berbagi makanan dikala krisis moneter melanda di akhir bulan. Tapi melihat Yoongi yang kepayahan seperti ini—dan ciuman itu juga, membuat Taehyung mulai mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri. Beda dengan Jimin yang dengan enteng menjawab _bisa jadi,_ Taehyung perlu berpikir dulu. Dia berpikir sambil melihat muka Yoongi yang menderita karena gigitan-gigitan dari Jimin yang nakal. Celah-celah di celana robek-robek itu Jimin manfaatkan dengan sangat baik untuk cari keuntungan. Taehyung meneguk ludah dua kali. Erangan sakit Yoongi bukannya membuat iba, malah membuat anunya bergerilya dibalik celana. Dia pun tergoda untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Jimin lakukan. Taehyung menyingkap kaos hitam Yoongi sampai ke dada. Dia melihat betapa mulusnya kulit perut itu. Titik pusar di tengahnya menarik perhatian. Taehyung mengecup. Dirasakannya dengan bibir bagian yang lain, perut Yoongi yang sama sekali tak berotot. Kenyal. Taehyung sesapi. Ketika bergerak secara tak sengaja kepalanya berbenturan dengan kepala Jimin. Mereka sama-sama mendongak lalu mendesis kesal seperti dua kucing yang tak suka satu sama lainnya.

Mereka kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing setelah membuang muka. Taehyung semakin naik ke dada Yoongi dan tanpa ba-bi-bu menyusu. Sedang, Jimin membuka kancing celana Yoongi dan menurunkan retsletingnya.

"Yoongi, kau sama sekali tak masalah dengan ini?" Jimin menaruh sebelah kaki Yoongi ke samping, hingga yang kanan dan kiri tertekuk merapat. Ini dia lakukan agar mudah menarik turun celana Yoongi. Bokong sintal itu dicolak-colek. Mulus. Tangan jahil Jimin jadi tak bisa diam.

Yoongi membusungkan dadanya ketika Taehyung menyedot lebih kuat. Yang dia rasa ya campur-campur, tak jelas, tapi enak. "Hah? Apahh?"

"Ah, harusnya aku tak usah tanya." Jimin melebarkan kaki Yoongi lagi. Bokongnya sampai sedikit terangkat. Dia mengaitkan tungkai kaki Yoongi di pinggangnya agar si rambut putih itu tak kemana-mana. Maunya, Yoongi benar-benar menempel dengannya.

"Jangan perkosa aku... hiks."

Mereka berdua sebenarnya tak peduli lagi pada Yoongi yang berakting mau menangis itu. Sejak tadi diajak bermain dia mau-mau saja. Jadi mana mungkin diajak main yang lebih jauh dia tak mau?

"Taehyung, kau, pegangi tangannya. Lihat apa yang akan kulakukan."

"Aah!" Yoongi memekik. Jimin memegangi penisnya tiba-tiba.

Lelaki itu memijat, sembari membungkuk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbisik dekat di depan wajah Yoongi. "Kau butuh hiburan, bukan? Aku mau membuatmu senang jadi nikmati saja."

Yoongi merinding. Dia mau meronta, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Taehyung. ketika mendongak (niatnya untuk minta tolong), Taehyung malah mengulum bibir, seperti menahan sesuatu. Tak lama pula dia buang mukanya ke sembarang arah.

"Taee... hhh, uuhh..."

Mendengar lirihan itu, Taehyung tergerak hatinya. Tapi bukan untuk menolong Yoongi sama sekali. Dia malah ingin menghujani bibir itu dengan kecupan basah.

"Ammh! Mmh!"

Bibir Yoongi dimakan _. Hand job_ Jimin dan ciuman Taehyung membuat Yoongi menggelinjang siap orgasme. Jimin menekan penis itu dan _semen_ Yoongi menghambur di tangannya seketika.

"Ewh, _slutty_." Jimin mengoceh. Dia menggunakan tangannya yang basah untuk menyentuh bokong Yoongi dan membelai kulit di sekitar lubang analnya. Yoongi tergelitik. Dia meronta. Taehyung melepas ciumannya ketika Yoongi mau bersuara. Ternyata Jimin mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit itu.

"Nggahhh... aahh... apa, jangan, _please_... "

Yoongi mendongak, menutup matanya rapat-rapat untuk menahan perih ketika Jimin mengoyak dinding rektumnya. Gerakan kepala yang gelisah itu menggesek milik Taehyung. Diam-diam Taehyung menahan gelenyar panas yang menjalar.

"Pssst, jangan ribut." Jimin mengeluarkan penisnya. Dia mengocok batang itu sebentar. "Ahh."

"Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja. Aku jijik melihat mukamu."

Jimin malah tertawa saat Taehyung mencibir. Dia mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Yoongi, sembari menarik keluar jari-jarinya dari dalam sana. "Kau lihat dia, bagaimana ketika aku masuk ke sini."

Tiba-tiba tangan Yoongi mencengkram lengan baju Taehyung kuar-kuat. Jimin memasukkan miliknya dengan hentakan. Yoongi membuka mulut lebar-lebar karena terkejut. Mata kucingnya pun melihat ke atas. Taehyung menangkap ini. Telinganya mendengar desah pendek Jimin dan matanya melihat lenguh sakit Yoongi.

"Enak, Tae," ujar Jimin. Dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, maju-mundur. Buat penis itu melesak dan menumbuk.

Taehyung mendecak. Dia juga mau. Sementara Jimin asyik dengan lubang itu, masih banyak bagian tubuh Yoongi yang bisa dia sentuh. Taehyung tak bisa membiarkan dada dan puting merah muda yang tegang itu menganggur. Dia gunakan sebelah tangannya untuk meremas, sementara matanya masih memandangi ekspresi Yoongi yang mulai terbawa suasana.

"Jimin, dia sangat seksi..."

Jimin mendecih sebal. Lagipula apa Taehyung harus laporan padanya soal itu? Tanpa perlu dikatakan, Yoongi memang seksi. Suaranya saja erotis. Serak-seraknya membuat badan merinding. Apalagi kalau nadanya lemah, oh sungguh Jimin ingin menyiksa.

Jimin melihat Taehyung yang menundukkan kepala untuk menyusu. Suara Yoongi makin keras. Mau diapa-apakan pun dia tak akan bisa melawan. Tangannya masih ada di cengkraman Taehyung.

"Aahh, akh, Jimhh—Taee..."

Yoongi tak tahu siapa yang mau disebut. Dua-duanya berhasil membuatnya tak berdaya sama sekali. Jimin di bawah sana menumbuknya dengan keras. Belut besarnya memenuhi goa Yoongi, bergerak-gerak mencari titik yang bagus. Sementara Taehyung menjilati dan menggigiti putingnya melulu. Yang sebelah juga diremas oleh tangan besar itu. Remasannya membuat sakit, apalagi gigi-giginya. Kanan-kiri dadanya sumber kesakitan kedua setelah anal yang ditusuk-tusuk.

"Ah, ja—jangan terlalu cepat, aakh! Sakit!"

"Biarkan saja Jimin seperti itu, aku yang akan membuatmu tak kesakitan... sini, mana bibirmu?" Taehyung memegangi rahang Yoongi dan memaksanya menoleh ke samping, lalu dia raup bibir itu supaya Yoongi tak lagi berisik karena hujaman Jimin yang keterlaluan.

Tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk remat rambut gimbal Taehyung yang lepek karena belum keramas. Napas lelaki itu memburu dengan keras dan beratnya. Yoongi jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika Taehyung diberi servis, apa yang akan keluar dari bibir itu? Karena ingin tahu, dia menurunkan tangannya untuk meraih penis Taehyung yang sedari tadi menonjol keras dan jadi ganjalan. Yoongi meremasnya. Taehyung meringis.

"Yoongi, aku ingin _blow job_...," gumamnya.

Jimin yang mendengar ini mengernyit. Dia sedang asyik-asyiknya, _doorprize_ belum didapat, mana mau dia berhenti untuk kawannya yang minta _blow job_ itu? Milik Jimin berkedut di dalam. Dia melandai supaya anal itu memijat makin intens. Terjepit, tapi seperti diperas supaya _semen_ -nya cepat keluar. Jimin menggeram.

"Nggh, akkh! Ahh! Jimhh!" Lenguhan Yoongi yang pendek-pendek tak cukup. Dia mau yang panjang. Dia ingat kalau Yoongi suka lelaki yang dagunya berbulu. Kebetulan dia belum bercukur dan bakal janggut itu tumbuh subur. Lantas dia pun menggesekkan dagunya di paha dalam Yoongi, sampai ke lutut. Bolak-balik. Di kali ke sekian Yoongi tersentak karena orgasmenya. Jimin menyeringai, rupanya Yoongi memang suka dengan ini.

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu, aku tak tahan...," pinta Taehyung frustrasi.

Yoongi menatapnya. "Jimin... ke—ehh, keluarkan saja, jangan terus membengkak..."

"Tunggu dulu, sedikit lagihh..."

"Oh, Jimin, _I hate your cock!"_

 _Splut!_ Tembakan _semen_ itu mengisi lubang Yoongi sampai berhamburan keluar membasahi lantai. Yoongi terengah. Jimin hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi lega habis klimaks. Penis itu masih terbenam, Taehyung mau Jimin mengeluarkannya agar dia bisa membalik badan Yoongi. Dia ingin diservis juga. Menurutnya, mulut Yoongi mampu menyelesaikan masalah penisnya. Karena Jimin diam saja, akhirnya Taehyung menyelipkan tangan di bawah ketiak Yoongi dan menariknya supaya duduk lebih tegak.

"Yoongi ayo berbalik."

" _No, no!"_ Jimin tak mau penyatuan itu lepas begitu saja. Dia menahan Yoongi dengan memeluk. Lantas menyambar badan lemas itu untuk dia bawa jalan mundur dan duduk di meja. "Aku belum selesai."

"Ini giliranku!" Taehyung tak terima. Dia menarik tangan Yoongi dan membuat si mungil itu membalik badan otomatis. Entah karena terlalu kuat menarik, Yoongi sampai setengah berdiri. Tapi perebutan sengit itu belum berakhir, Jimin memegang pinggang Yoongi, membawanya kembali duduk dengan paksa. Yoongi memekik keras waktu duduknya tepat mengenai penis Jimin yang masih tegang. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Jimin memegang miliknya dan membantu batang itu masuk lagi ke anal Yoongi.

"Si brengsek ini," umpat Taehyung. "Yoongi, aku mau di- _blow job_ sekarang."

Taehyung menurunkan retsleting celananya. Kepala Yoongi mundur sedikit waktu benda itu keluar. Tangan Taehyung di belakang kepala. Begitu saja dia lesakkan milknya ke dalam mulut Yoongi. Ujungnya belum sampai di pangkal tenggorokan. Yoongi hanya melumat sebagiannya saja. Tapi sampai segitu lidahnya sudah bermain. Yoongi menghisap dan menjilati batang penis Taehyung sampai yang meleleh bening itu banyak keluar. Taehyung mendorong kepala Yoongi supaya melahap semuanya. Si mungil itu sempat tersedak, tapi Taehyung tak begitu peduli. Dia mau terus dimanja. Kuluman Yoongi mengantarkan rasa yang luar biasa.

"Oh _shit._ Ini sangat... hnggh... enak..."

"Kau akan tahu yang lebih enak dari itu, kalau kau memasuki lubangnya."

Yoongi meremat celana Taehyung untuk menahan sakit di bokongnya. Jimin memang tak banyak bergerak, tapi ukurannya membuat sesak. Yoongi merasa penuh, tiap kali dia mau bergeser sedikit, analnya akan melumat lebih kuat. Mana lagi, tangan bercincin itu mengocok miliknya hingga dia ingin orgasme.

"Assh, kau masih kuat menghisapnya? Aku mau keluar... mmh." Taehyung mengeritkan giginya putus asa. Dia meremat rambut Yoongi saat hendak mengeluarkan _semen_ -nya. "Uwahh!"

Yoongi otomatis mendongak ketika Taehyung menjambak rambutnya keras. _Semen_ itu keluar lewat semburan. Panas. Meleleh. Tertelan banyak tanpa bisa dicegah. Yoongi menaruh tangan di bawah dagu untuk menahan _semen_ Taehyung yang mengucur jatuh ke pahanya. Dia tak sadar juga kalau miliknya sendiri sudah basah oleh tangan Jimin.

"Hahh, aku tak sangka kau dan mulutmu itu benar-benar andal." Taehyung mengusak rambut putih Yoongi, sementara yang diusak tertunduk karena batuk.

"Ohok! Khh!" Yang tersisa di dalam mulut itu dia telan bersama air liur. Gluk-gluk itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Jimin.

Dia mengecupi rahang Yoongi, lalu bertanya. "Kau lelah, hem? Tapi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah senang sekarang? Tak sedih lagi karena nilaimu?"

"Bangsat, setan kalian berdua. Dasar iblis." Yoongi menyeka bibirnya yang lengket tak jelas karena _semen._ "Apanya yang membuatku senang? Kalian malah—hhh!" Yoongi tersentak, membelalak kaget ketika milik Jimin di dalam lubangnya masih bisa tegak, keras, menusuk. "Jiminhh!"

"Kau lupa punyaku masih di dalam sini?"

"Aahh, _please,_ hentikan, hentikanh! Ahh!"

Jimin menyeringai sembari menghentak-hentak. Yoongi memegangi celana Taehyung untuk menahan badan. Taehyung dibuat iri. Lelaki itu memegangi miliknya yang jadi tegang lagi.

"Ugh, Jimin aku juga mau..."

"Mau—ssshh, mau apa? Kumasuki?"

"Tahi kucing, aku mau masuki Yoongi!"

 _Dok, dok, dok! Dok, dok, dok!_

Ketukan pintu begitu ribut. Mereka berdua mengalihkan atensi. Yoongi yang kepayahan hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mendorong pintu supaya terbuka itu.

"Yoongii, pintunya tak dikunci? Aku datang mau mengi—nap... di apartemenmu... karena... kamarku... kebocoran..."

Ternyata, datang seorang temannya yang lain, yang jelas-jelas Jimin dan Taehyung kenali juga. Orang di ambang pintu itu, Jungkook, melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di hadapannya. Taehyung yang berdiri memegangi penisnya sendiri, Yoongi yang tangan dan dagunya belepotan cairan putih kental, dan Jimin yang memangku Yoongi dengan celana yang turun sampai ke lutut.

"Ah, hai, kalian..." Jungkook mengecap air liur yang tiba-tiba jadi encer dan banyak.

 _Lain kali, kunci pintumu! Predator ada di mana-mana!_

 **END**

Wong edan saya ini. Nulis beginian, apa coba maksudnya hahahah. Beast Mode dikontrak khusus buat Jimin sama Yoongi jadi nggak bisa saya masukin top yang lain. Makanya ini terbit di luar work yang itu. Baidewei makasih banyak yang udah baca sampe sini. Bubye!


End file.
